


Adorably Terrifying

by LeChatRouge673



Series: The Witcher Tales [6]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeChatRouge673/pseuds/LeChatRouge673
Relationships: Eskel (The Witcher)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Witcher Tales [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050413
Kudos: 2





	Adorably Terrifying

“Liv, c’mon, open the door.”

“No! Go away. I am not speaking to you right now.”

Eskel exhaled a heavy sigh, leaning his head and arm against the door leading to Livia’s workshop. She always retreated there when she was in a mood, and though the two of them rarely argued, this one had been particularly heated. “Livia, please. Let’s just talk about this.”

“I am _done_ talking, Eskel,” she snapped, the sharpness of her reply muted somewhat by the solid oak door between them. “I cannot even _believe_ you would do something like this! You know how I feel about that… that _woman_.”

“Yeah, and I had kind of figured you were old enough and mature enough to act like an adult about this.”

He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. He used to be better about keeping his opinions to himself; thinking before he spoke. Eskel had always been the even-tempered Witcher, the one who just got in, got out, got paid, and never ruffled too many feathers or got involved with anything bigger than what he could handle. Then again, that was before he had fallen in love with Livia. She’d changed everything, and he loved her all the more for it. Even though she was now apparently giving him the silent treatment. Eskel stepped away from the door, and took a deep breath.

“Ok, Liv. I know you’re upset. When you feel like talking about it, I’ll be getting dinner started.”

Eskel walked back to the main house, trying to organize his own thoughts and feelings so that, by the time Livia decided to join him, he would be able to talk to her calmly. He understood why she was angry: she did not like Triss Merigold one bit and barely tolerated the other sorceress’s presence under the best of circumstances, but Triss had always been a friend to the Witchers and to Ciri. The general consensus seemed to be that if Yennefer and Geralt, arguably the most injured parties, could forgive and move on, everyone else would bite their tongues. And normally, Liv did. But for some reason she seemed more rankled than usual when she learned the other woman would be joining them for Midsummer.

He had barely begun to peel the vegetables when Livia stalked in, her face impassive save for the fire burning behind her eyes. She retrieved the pastry crust she had been chilling in the cellar and began rolling it out with more force than the poor dough probably warranted. Though she was still apparently not speaking to him, Eskel decided to take the risk and stepped behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close against his chest, peppering soft kisses against her shoulder and the curve of her neck. To his relief, she leaned back into his touch with a soft sigh.

“I do not trust her, Eskel,” she finally said, weariness weighing down her words. “How can I, after what she did?”

“I know you don’t, Liv.” Eskel pressed a final kiss to the hollow where her neck met her shoulder before turning her around to face him, his hand reaching up to cup her cheek. “I’m not asking you to trust her. I’m just asking you to tolerate her presence for an evening. I’ll be with you the entire time, so you won’t have to try and make small talk with her.”

“At least until _she_ tries to get her claws into you,” Livia grumbled, her eyes falling away and her brow settling into a scowl. “You haven’t noticed, have you?”

Eskel tilted her chin up so that she was facing him again, and so that she could see the confusion that must have been written on his face. “Noticed what?”

Livia turned away with a sigh, continuing to roll out the pie crust with less vehemence than she had been. “Ever since the fallout with Geralt and Yen, Triss has been hanging around you more and more. How long until she decides, since she cannot have Geralt, she will try to seduce you?”

Eskel laughed before he could stop himself, earning a fierce glare from Livia. He pulled her back into his arms and pressed his lips against hers, feeling the tension in her body melt away as she sank into their kiss. “Livia, I love you,” he reassured her as they parted. “I am not going anywhere, and if you cannot trust Triss I would hope you would trust me instead.”

“I _do_ trust you, Eskel,” she mumbled against his chest. “I just…”

“I know,” he reassured her, rubbing his hand up and down her back. “Liv, Triss spends more time around me because she is still trying to adjust to the fact that Geralt went back to Yennefer, Lambert likes her better than most sorceresses but he is still a smartass, and you are just terrifying. She just needs a friend.”

Livia looked up at him with something akin to indignation. “I am not terrifying!” She insisted, then gave a small, sheepish shrug. “I’m just… wary. Cautious.”

“Of course you are, beautiful,” Eskel chuckled. “Either way, you have nothing to worry about. I’ve gotta say, though, I never imagined I’d be the type to get jealous over. It’s cute.”

“Oh you did _not_ just call me ‘cute,’” Livia retorted dryly. “I think I preferred terrifying.”

Eskel scooped her up in his arms before she could protest, pressing another kiss to her lips. “I never said you can’t be both, Liv. You are the most terrifying, adorable, impossibly sexy sorceress I have ever met. How’s that?”

Livia seemed to be considering his words, but he could see a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

“Oh, alright. ‘Terrifying, adorable, and sexy’ it is.”


End file.
